1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray washer nozzle for a vehicle, and more particularly to a spray type washer nozzle for ejecting washer liquid to a windshield of a vehicle to remove foreign substances stuck the windshield.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a windshield for shielding blowing wind during driving of a vehicle or securing a front field of view is installed on the front side of an interior of the vehicle.
Because the surface of the windshield is frequently contaminated by foreign substances such as dust, the foreign substances such as dust stuck to the glass surface should be removed to sufficiently secure a front field of view and achieve safe driving of the vehicle.
A washer nozzle for ejecting washer liquid is provided together with a wiper system to remove foreign substances stuck to the windshield of the vehicle.
Accordingly, if the driver operates a washer switch installed in a driver seat to make the field of view clear, a washer motor associated with the washer switch is operated, the washer liquid stored in a washer liquid storage tank is ejected through a washer nozzle by the operation of the washer motor, and the vehicle can be safely driven while the driver secures the field of view after removing foreign substances which act as an obstacle to driving through the ejected washer liquid and the operation of the wiper.
The washer nozzle generally suitable for vehicles requires a performance of cleaning a wide area with a small amount of cleaning liquid for a short period of time, and accordingly, a cleaning area has been recently enhanced by using a spray type washer nozzle.
Meanwhile, the spray type washer nozzle in the related a problem of not being able to be used due to freezing of the nozzle part when the winter season washer function is used.
Accordingly, a spray nozzle heating technology for allowing smooth use of a washer by giving a defrosting function when the winter season (extremely cold place) washer liquid is frozen.
However, the existing spray nozzle heating technologies cause quality problems due to a defect in distribution of heat emitting elements because they generally employ indirect heating methods through heat emitting elements. Further, it is impossible to repair the heating emitting elements, power consumption is excessive due to indirect emission of heat (a maximum heat emission temperature of a PTC element is 120° C., and defrosting performance is lowered (a defrosting time of 3 to 5 minutes).
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.